Shattered Reality
by Saitoukid1412
Summary: Saia makes her first friend at Kadic Academy, she follows him into a world she thought was nothing but her dreams. Inadvertently, causing a very weakened Xana to become powerful once again! When she realizes she's a threat to her newest friend Aelita, will she help her new group of friends, or will she be the cause of Xana succeeding his goals! AU/ OC
1. Episode 0: A new home

**Disclaimer and Intro:**

**Thanks for finding this story and I hope you are entertained and enjoy. I wrote this back in 2008, when the original episodes aired. If anyone wants to know I am currently 18 and still haven't stopped loving this series.**

**Although the elements in this story will seem canon (official), they are not and are only pure fanfiction. I have recently seen the the recent season Code Lyoko evolution and am hoping to see more of Lyoko. It is not meant to be taken seriously it is merely for entertainment and of course was written by a 13 year old back then and revised by an 18 year old now. Please and enjoy and hope for your reviews.**

* * *

"Saia~ Wake up! Its time for your first day of school!"

I opened my eyes. It was morning. I had been dreaming like it would never end and the dreams always consisted of the same thing. A prince in shining armor, leading me to the land of my eternal happiness, I sighed happily. If only dreams were real.

"Good morning, Auntie." I sat down on the table and drank a big glass of soy milk. Today was my first day of school at Kadic Academy, a place I could have gone as a full time boarding school student, but my father insisted on buying a house near the school. This is why my auntie is here taking care of me in a house, he says is mine, under my name. Hopefully I can get married, and have a family in this house. A normal family.

I was only four feet eleven, and weighed less than normal.

"Do you need a ride?"

"I'm okie." I say while spinning towards the door. I grab my bicycle and start peddling towards the school with enthusiasm. Not knowing the life I would encounter.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :3


	2. Chapter 1: Not the best of days

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN CODE LYOKO AND ITS CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS ENTIRELY FANFICTION**_

* * *

_Ulrich_

I had a bad case of heartburn and a bad headache since last night, when I hit my head against my leg during Martial Arts practice so yeah I'm not in the best of moods. I'm not looking forward to class either, so I am just trying to keep my cool until Lunch.

My name is Ulrich Stern, and I'm a ninth grade student at Kadic academy. I've been here since middle school, and because of my parents it seems I'm not going anywhere until graduation.

I sighed a sigh of despair trying to pull my brown hairs off but laugh at my friend Odd's weird facial expression to keep me from completely going insane.

"Good morning Mother earth's beloved children, please open your books to page 156. We are going to be having another social science project, so I am going to put you guys in pairs. Any questions."

Before anybody could raise their hand just to complain, Principal Delmas appeared like a wild animal who only ever appears when something is up.

"Oh, Principal Delmas, good morning to you,"

"To you as well, Mr. Frederick, I apologize in interrupting your class, however I have a new student here for you,"

Everyone turned their attention to the newcomer, and just as any teenage boy expected, she was pretty.

"This is Saia Saitou, she recently transferred from Japan."

"JAPAN?!" Everyone was pretty shocked. Although her clothing did stand out, she seemed very Americanized, and a lot more Caucasian. Long brown hair, half of it picked up in a side ponytail. She was wearing things Sissi would wear, (someone I'm not fond of because she's nothing more than a stuck up leech, who flips over me 24/7) or rather would want to wear. In fact she's over there in the back ranting about her rather loudly.

"Very well, Ms. Saitou, go ahead and take a seat with Ulrich Stern, he's been missing a partner for two weeks." Frederick suggests very warmly, and seemed very welcoming to his new student.

"Only because you moved me, Mr. Frederick," Odd shouts out. Odd was my past Lab partner, but after a few mishaps and the fact that we both seem to mysteriously disappear after asking to use the restroom at the same time, caused him to switch us.

"Now now, Della Robia, your academic scores seem a lot better after I moved you."

Saia had already started making her way towards me, and I just turned my head so that she wont interact with me. Like I said, today was not my day. I take a sigh, "Just my luck,"

After about 20 minutes into class, I feel a nudge on my shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, can you lend me your notes so far," She asks. Her voice was timid and sort of bland, as if she didn't want to show any emotion.

'Yeah, sorry, I don't pay attention in here." I say to her.

"If its because you don't like me, it's okay. I understand."

"N-no, Im dead serious I don't pay attention to the teacher at all." She took me a little by surprise. I did not expect her to say that at all, in fact, I did not expect her to reply like that.

"I am sorry for ruining your luck." She says looking down.

"Y-you heard that…"

She nodded.

"Sorry. Today is just not my day…"

She is still looking down, and I wouldn't expect any type of friendly conversation for the rest of the year. However, she looks up at me, straight into the eye and smiles. "Okie, I hope your day is better."

"Thanks.." I say gulping. Then she seems to be in a jittery mood afterward.

The bell rang, and I quickly walk out of the room, Odd catches me just in time after I sigh.

"How's the new cutie, is she single?" He says happily.

"I don't know, and I highly doubt you would date her. She's probably just another stuck up pretty girl. A weird one too."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just me. I'm gonna go take some painkillers."

* * *

"You seem a little down," Yumi, my close friend asked me during a hang out in the gym.

"Not really, things are just not going my way lately." I say, sipping my drink.

"Look, I know you wanted to go to that Martial Arts camp in America for the summer, but neither could I." She said a little amused. "We have too many responsibilities here, like XANA, and"

"And Aelita." I interject.

"Yeah." I crumple up my soda can, and try to bounce it on the floor.

"Cheer up, if it makes you feel any better, my parents said I could bring friends over on Friday." She said enthusiastically. Yumi wasnt the girliest nor the chirpiest but she was her own person and that's what I like about her. She had her rocker outfit, yet she was had her japanese feminity that made her seem so pretty in a exotic way. Sometimes I catch myself staring at her, and sometimes I cant control myself.

"What are you looking at." She says taken aback.

"Nothing," I sigh heading towards the trashcan. The first of couple times I got flustered at the fact that she saw me staring at her, but we're a little used to it now. We are so used to eachother, and we've never once talked about it.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :3 _


	3. Chapter 2: Premonition of today

**DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO NOR THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS A NONPROFIT FANFICTION WITH VERY LITTLE TO NO RELATION TO THE CANNON PLOTLINE. THIS IS COMPLETELY NONCANNON.**

* * *

Saia

I took a big gulp, and walked into my second day of school. It was a little scary, but it's not unusual. Everyone wanted to talk to me, but I felt a little sad afterward. They all asked me weird questions and I just wanted the notes for the next class.

I sighed in despair and the guy who sat next to me looked at me, but when I turned to say hi to him, he had put his head down. I have a few classes in a row with him, but I only sit with him in this class, and the one before lunch. I feel a little bad. It seems like I am hindering him, and I don't want to bother him at all.

"Good morning once again, my leapords of learning. Your projects as you can see have already been stacked to your desk. Take a look and take the rest of this week to work on it." The teacher sat down in his desk.

I took the paper and read it. "Social Science Experiment, choose a project that involves the social sciences of any living organism, just like us humans."

I sighed a sigh of despair, and looked towards my "partner" who looked like he was dead on his desk. I'll never be able to do this project with him, and my little hope of possibly befriending him, just withered away. I wanted to cry, but I kept my head up. This may be my one and only chance to make a friend. Something, somewhere was giving a strong hope to befriend him.

"Ulrich, do you want to go shopping for supplies w-with me today," I said outloud. I quickly grabbed my mouth and hid my face from view. I said it! I actually asked him to go somewhere. I actually said it!

He didn't respond fast enough, and my flustered face was about to turn green when he lifted his head up, to respond with a sigh, "Yeah, I need to get my grade up in this class."

I quickly turned my head and started smiling uncontrollably. I'm so happy! I'm so happy. I'm the happiest girl alive! "Okie~. " I try to smile coolly. "Right after school!"

Then the bell rang and I ran straight to my dorm.

"Hey you!"

I whipped around to find a tall girl stop me in my steps. She had two boys behind her and a lot of make up on.

"You're that new girl right?"

"Yeah. My name is Saia."

"Yeah, I know. I also know who you sit with. Just to let you know, he's mine, so you better- OH! ARE THOSE SYNFUL BOOTS WITH THE INSIDE HEEL?! THEY'RE GORGEOUS WHERE DID YOU GET THEM?!"

I look at her weirdly. "My father got them for me before I got here."

She took a minute to stare at them and then she turned to think a little. "Hey you know, if you want a place to hang out, my dorm is always available. My father got me an entire perfume collection from Downtown Paris!"

"Not interested." I turn to head towards my room.

"UGH! Whatever!" She turns around, and her silent posy follows behind her like monkeys.

She did not seem nice at all, and she seemed to be claiming Ulrich as 'hers'. It made me a little sad, but it's not like Ulrich can't have more than one friend. Though, I don't understand why he would ever be friends with her.

* * *

"Okay. Any idea on what we will use for our expirement?" Said Ulrich, very nonchalantly.

I held the list on my hands and even wrote down ten possibilities for my project but I kept that inside my bookbag.

"Well, I don't know, how about you?"

He sighed exasperated. "Nah."

I was continuing to think our day would suck when Ulrich suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"WATCH OUT! There's a sign right there! Why are you looking down?!"

I take a big sigh of shock and try to hold in my tears. Now is not the time to cry, Ulrich will dislike me if he thinks I'm a crybaby. Then I study the sign I am standing four inches away from.

Before anyone could react, I take a big deep breath to shout the loudest words possible, "A PUPPY SHOP!"

I grab Ulrich and pull us into the shop,the doorbell ringing behind us, and the counter clerk looking at us with disbelief.

I cant contain how amazing this place is! There are puppies everywhere!

"WTF?!" Shouts Ulrich and then I run to look at the cutest pack in the far kernel.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE~! HEHE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! LOOK ULRICH! THEY'RE TRYING TO COME OUT FOR US?!"

Ulrich looks at me with disbelief and it seems he cant really process what was going on until he gives a sigh of surrender.

I quickly rummage through my bag, and pull out one of my suggestment essays for our project.

"LOOK! I WAS TOO SCARED TO SHOW YOU BUT, I MADE A FEW SUGGESTIONS FOR OUR PROJECT~! I didn't know what to chose between, the puppies with human duties, or the trees with fashionable needs as examples of characteristics we have but it seems god literally gave me a sign HEHE~!" I take a big breath after talking so fast, and then I look at Ulrich. "What do you think?"

Ulrich took a while to respond but after a long blank stare and a sigh of disbelief he finally caved in. "Wow, I don't know what to say.."

I clench my paper and try to calm myself down. I threw way too much at Ulrich to assess in a situation, I also didn't consider him much before deciding everything all to myself. I guess it was the lack of communication that really threw this partnership under the bus.

"What do you expect for us to do, with a puppy, I mean,"He pointed at the kennel. "I don't think the shop keeper appreciates us loitering around his pups every day."

I sighed. "You're right." I started putting the paper away. "I just thought using a live specimen would me a lot easier than doing computer research." I pet a puppy. "I wanted to atleast make a friend here in france.."

Ulrich took a while to respond before crouching down to my side. "My bad if I didn't come off as friendly much, I just am a little stressed every now and then.."

"Soc-"

"Society getting the best of you?"

He stopped his pace, "Y-yeah.."

"Have you heard of déjà vu?" I asked as we walked out the store.

"Yeah, like something you've experienced already?"

I nod. "This might sound crazy but last night I dreamt this entired day.."

I hear him slip up on his footsteps before returning to his regular pattern. "You're a psychic?"

"Probably.."

Before we turn on the street I quickly grab his hand which surprises the both of us.

"y-you ok?"

I nod. No. This is the part of my dream where you leave me to head to your house, and something happens.

"y-yeah.." and I quickly jerk it away.

"You'll be fine.."He said.

I was taken aback. I didn't mention about my uneasiness or maybe he sensed it somehow. I shook it away and started turning the street.

* * *

"I'll be head straight, you turn here right?"

I nod. "Yeah!"

I start turning the street and take a big sigh of success, it did seem less awkward between him and I know, and I felt very confident.

I think back to the day before this trip, dad said some pretty weird things, but I didn't think much of it since he was always cooped up in his office. Maybe he is stressed about something?

I clenched the necklace he gave me as a going away gift, and hoped that soon he would give me a call, maybe even explain the weird statement he said before I left.

* * *

"Truth is misconception. Your new life, will make papa proud."

"Huh?"

* * *

I jerk my hand away as some static reacted to my fingertips.

I stop at my steps. Something felt omnious and I began to feel very uneasy, despite the street lights the street seemed a lot darker this night specifically.

A gurgling sound was heard from the distance. I clenched my belongings and began to walk faster, but found myself trip on my footing.

"Ow!"

I quickly turned around, to see a dark figure standing before me. It wasn't human, but more like a shadow.

As terrified as I was, I tried not to scream, but the figure began to approach me and fear overtook me. I found my vocal cords straining, but my world felt like a silent movie. It felt like a dream, but I felt myself being lift from the ground, and clenching my neck for air, as darkness wrapped around me.

"saia!"

I couldn't react, but from Ulrich's voice, the darkness disappeared and I felt myself hit the floor, straining my leg muscle.

"ah!" I said sobbing.

"are you okay?!" Ulrich was the figure over me now, the darkness was gone, and with the feeling of relief, I cried in sighs.

"Here," Ulrich picked me up using his back, and we started walking the opposite direction of our homes, in fact we were running now.

Ulrich wasn't speaking, and neither was I, none of us assessed what just happened.

I closed my eyes to make sure it never happened, hoping I'd wake up soon.

"Ulrich, head to the- who is this?!" a blond boy in glasses shouted. He was sitting at a computer, a computer with the strongest familiar essence I was too distracted by the pain in my ankle to even think much of it.

"don't worry about it!" Ulrich shouted and he set me down before returning to the elevator.

I heard him chanting something, to what seemed commands for a video game, and I figured Ulrich brought me to his friend's RPG tournament.

"T-this is a dream?"I spouted out to the boy sitting at the computer.

"sure, though you wont remember it in the morning." He said with a chuckle.

"didya tell her it was a dream?"

I heard Ulrich's voice in the intercom.

"Of course."

He laughed. "I'm jeremie by the way."

The boy introduced himself.

"I don't want to forget this.."I spouted. "Because..I want to.."

Be your friend.

"Return to the past now!"

A light overtook me.

* * *

That's what I dreamt last night, I said to myself as I lay on the bed. But it didn't happen, I didn't go to the factory and met Ulrich's friend jeremie. I felt disappointment overtake me and I hid under my covers.

As scary as it was, I wish it was real.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**for less confusion**

**1 line = next scene**

**2 lines= start of flashback/end of flashback**

**3 lines= start of flashback within a flashback/end of flashback within the flashback**

**If anyone is wondering in this episode, Saia has a flashback once she returns to her home, as she remembers the dream she had that precedent the same day, but without the extra unrealistic events. Not looking much into it, as nothing but a dream, despite Ulrich's reaction to her, mentioning her dream, and even saying something out of the natural order of the repeated day. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 3: Dream Anomaly

**I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE FRANCHISE. THIS IS PURE FANFICTION AND NONCANNON. **

* * *

"She remembers?"

I took a huge sigh and drank my cup of decaf coffee, which is only what they've been selling lately claiming that the increase of caffiene stresses out the students. Bullshit.

"I'm not sure, just that she believed me when I told her she was dreaming.." I replied. "But shouldn't she have forgotten even the thought of it being a dream as well? Considering noone but us can remember."

Jeremie put a finger to his chin and extended his thumb to support it. "That's odd. The only other explanation is if you reminded her of the whole scene, and explained to her that it was her dream.."

"No way!" I retorted. "The repeat of the day just went on until she started to act wierd..when she held onto my hand as if she knew what was anticipating her in the corner.."

"Heh.." Yumi said under her breath. "Why are you so involved with her anyway?"

"We're just lab partners that's all.." I said as if I was trying to explain myself, though I had no need for it.

Jeremie stood up. "You'd might want to just let it off as a dream, despite that it bugs me.."

"Yeah, " Yumi replied. "You can't really let that go.."

"I'll investigate a bit more.." I said starting to head off.

"Ulrich, make sure to be as subtle as possible, if it really isn't anything we can't get her more involved.." Jeremie said, standing up with his hands in his pockets.

"Got ya, " I replied, and headed to find her.

Finding her wasn't easy. Of course, I never looked for her before and it was kind of unsettlling. I just met her the other week, and it's not like we're exactly friends, are we?

"Why are you looking for Saitou?" Sissi replied almost flabbergasted.

"Just for homework, it wouldn't be any of your business anyway.." I said sarcastically.

"Hah?!" Sissi retorted. "I have you know her and I get along very well! Don't you dare cause her to break the girl code!"

"Girl code?" I said sucking my teeth. I knew Sissi was hollow in the head, but I didn't think she was mentally capable of having morals.

"You're mine you got it!" She said echoing through the hallway.

I scoff annoyed, and turn around.

"Ah! Ulrich!" Saia was standing right behind me, holding a couple books preciously. She was blushing probably from emberassment of Sissi's tv drama episode she pulled off just seconds ago.

I kind off stuttered. "I-I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after classes.." I said sort of finding it hard to talk, and it was annoying.

She took a moment to respond, but she clenched her books tighter and started blushing harder, but she looked happy emberassed. "Y-yeah! I want to!"

"O-okay.." Now I was sort of emberassed. She had the cuteness of a puppy you just handed a treat to.

* * *

After my last class, I started heading out like usual.

"Hey bud, heading off to see your new date?" Odd said spotting me in the hallway.

"Huh?!" I said annoyed by his attempt at teasing me. "It's not like that at all."

"So you think she might have something to do with Lyoko?" Odd said as we walked.

"Not sure, but her behavior was odd, And she even said something wierder. She said, her dreams were always scary like that, as if they were real."

"Maybe she's a psychic!" Odd said, trying to assess the situation himself.

"That's a really dumb possibility. She didn't predict the day, she only predicted it on the repeat day, as if she remembers the real day."

"Hmm, boring! Why don't you watch a movie with her, you can probably get Yumi a little jealous~" Odd said giggling.

"Stupid. i don't have those motives with her."

"So you are just using her for work?!" Odd pouted. "Awe, but she's cute!" He started walking away. "Anyway, catch ya later!"

He's such a dunce, I said almost laughing. Speaking of which, I had no idea how to find her again. I don't have last period with her. Damnit, I should have thought of that!

I gave up again, and decided to just wait at an obvious spot, which was at the coffee machine, where I'd usually hang with Jeremie, and/or Yumi or occasionally Odd. Aelita seemed to always be there as well.

"Ulrich!" She said almost running towards me, she stopped and took a break.

"Hey, what was the rush?" I said handing her the coffee I was about to drink, though it wasn't much for thirst, but it was better than nothing. She took it as if she just recieved a gift from me.

"Ah," She blushed again. "I was just returning a couple books I borrowed from the library earlier.." She said almost hiding face as she drank the coffee. She almost dropped the book she had in her arm, in the process.

"Careful, " I said capturing. "Huh, 'the anomoly of dreams'," I read, almost asking it.

She quickly grabbed it emberassed. "I-I was only curious."

* * *

I was a little cautious of bringing her to my dorm, considering that I forgot to buy an aroma spray to cover up the scent of Odd's dirty socks. I wouldn't wish that to be smelled by anyone.

So we continued to sit in the same spot that was near the coffee machine.

"Would you like more coffee?" I asked her.

"N-no it's okay." She said emberassed.

"If it's because I am buying it, it's fine I don't mind.." I replied.

She hid her face with her book, with a small squeak sound escaping her mouth.

"What's wrong?" I said attempting to peer at her, causing her to turn away the book still covering her face.

"N-noth-" She gulped.

"You can tell me.." Hey, hey, this situation..no way right? I said mentally laughing awkwardly.

She removed the book and turned to me slowly, until she was looking into my eyes. She was completely red.

"U-um," she said, attempting to breath. Oh my god, I can almost hear her heartbeat. She couldn't be confessing, could she? No way, we just met a week ago! But anyhow, what would I know about confessions? I can't even assess my own feelings when it comes to romance. But what Sissi said earlier, no way.

"Ulrich..you and I..."

I started to blush. No fucking way. What am I supposed to do? I can't look away right? Crap, I can't think right. This is so emberassing!

"Are we..friends?"

I took a second to gulp, but I was still blushing, and it made me feel awkward. "O-of course."

She quickly turned away and started to clench her skirt. "I-I am so happy!"

"Huh?" I said unable to think.

"To be honest, I was scared at first, but I am so happy. Ulrich, y-you," She put her hands on the bench to lean closer to me. "You're my first friend!"

She almost had stars in her eyes.

"Yay," She said, cheerfully under her breath.

I took a huge sigh. This was the worst moment of my life. She was just way too emotional about being my friend. She must really treasure them, "Your first?"

She nodded. "Coming to an entirely different country, I worked hard to learn the culture, and the language. Although I grew up with French in my household, I worked hard to be able to make friends...it's really scary making them.."

She was really different. In fact, I've never met someone like her before. Girls like her don't come often. She was so innocent, it kind of tugged at my heartstrings. Hey, calm down, I almost sound like I think of her as a five year old.

"So, in Japan, you didn't really have friends?" I asked, trying to ask a bit about her.

She shook her head a bit. "My nanny, and the housecook were my friends! And the gardner, he taught me how to take care of plants! I was homeschooled..so I didn't really meet alot of people my age.." She said thoughtfully. "Oh, I remember I had an imaginary friend! She was always appearing in my dreams, but I can't quite remember playing with her when I was awake. As of she was more of a dream friend."

"Imaginary friends huh? I don't remember much of my childhood.." I chuckled. "She was your age?"

"Yeah!" She nodded. "But sometimes I wish she was real, so I can remember the dreams again.."

"Is that why you've been studying dreams?" I said, gesturing the book.

She looked at me before replying. "You might think I'm crazy..and wierd.."

"No way.. I have alot of crazy dreams sometimes.."I said, though most of the times I forget my dreams once I wake up.

"No, it's just.. I dreamth of you before.."

I stopped at my traces a bit.

"It really is wierd..because it was so real, but you in my dream, you said assured me it was a dream.." She said. "So I was able to feel safe, despite the scary moments in it.."

She starts putting her book in her bag. "But was wierder, is that I predicted the whole day, expect my dream added impossible things, like a monster! A book I borrowed from the library, said that sometimes psychics can predict through dreams.."She sighs. " It bugs me because, if I were psychic, why would my dream add those scary things, even though they won't happen?"

I clenched my left hand into a fist. I felt a sort of guilt overwhelm me. Saia is being haunted by the simple fact that she doesn't understand why she remembers the repeated day. Luckily, Xana hadn't pulled anything anytime soon, but if something were to happen again, no, if in the future we continue to repeat days, Saia...

The simple thought of Saia's innocent outlook on life, and her optimistic personality, to ever diminish..haunted me. I can't bring myself to let that happen..

"Saia,"

"Hmm?" Saia said, going over some notes that seemed to be what she researched and completely not school related.

"It's not-"

"I knew it!" Sissi approached us angrily, stomping with her two followers behind her. "What do you guys think you're doing?"

"None of your business Sissi.." I said under my breath.

She was insulted. "Saia, get away from Ulrich now!"

"Why?" She said honestly confused.

"Can't you take a hint? " She growled, with her arms crossed. "I told you, not to get close to him, there are other boys in this school!"

She made an annoyed face, and wrapped her hands around my shoulder, "You don't own him!"

She was insulted by Saia's move. "I don't own him, but if Ulrich one day decides to accept me, he will be. So until then he is off limits!"

"No!" Saia replied with the same type of anger as Sissi and I was taken aback. Hey, she was so calm earlier? Why is she getting so defensive of me all of a sudden? "B-because..Ulrich already accepted me..he is m-my first.." She said hiccuping, so angry to the point of tears.

"S-saia!" I said suddenly realizing she was about to cry.

"Go somewhere Sissi! If you make her cry I won't forgive you!" I said angrily. I quickly get up and tag Saia by the hand, to get away from Sissi.

"F-first?!" Sissi said "Ulrich you jerk!" I hear her shout from behind. Clearly running off in tears, but seeing her pull off spoiled tears everyday no longer had any effect on me.

"Uwa! First what?!" Odd said approaching us.

"You heard that?" I said emberassed.

"Well both of them were pretty loud!" He laughed. "You cassanova!" He said tugging my shoulder with a punch. "Kissing on the first date?!"

"Huh?! N-no!" I shouted, and Saia turning so red, she almost faints. "H-hey, do you need the nurse?"

"No!" She said wiping her face desperately. "Oh no!" She quickly glanced at her book. "I turned in the wrong one! This one was expiring today!"

"you'd better go quickly," Odd said. "The Library closes an hour before dinner."

"Y-yeah!" She started trudging away. "Ah! Ulrich thank you so much for today. I want to continue this..more!" She said happily.

"Ah, yeah, of course.."I said ruffling the hair in the back of my head with my arm.

"Oi, you do realize to everyone else, it totally seems like she likes you," Odd said annoyed.

"It's not her fault, she's just really sweet," I said chuckling. "I'm not gonna lie her clingyness is kind of cute.."

"Heyyy," he said flicking my nose, "make up your mind if you're gonna go for her or not, some of us guys would love to be in your position.."

"I told you it's not like that!" I said wrestling his head under my armpit, attempting to mess up his hair.

"I got it I got!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :3 **

**I apologize for taking so long to update, so I decided to prewrite chapters in order to release them quicker.**

**What are your thoughts on the story so far? Do you think Saia really has something to do with Lyoko? What really is the reason why she can remember? Will Saia find out on her own? Or will Ulrich continue to involve himself wit her? Your comments about the story are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 4: Without progress?

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN CODE LYOKO AND IT'S ELEMENTS. THIS IS COMPLETE FANFICTION AND NONCANNON**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the energy of a thousand men. I was ready for school, in fact, I was anticipating the day to come. Last night I didn't dream something weird again, and I was almost beginning to miss the weirdness.

Regardless of it, I was very excited for school because guess what?!

I made a first friend! Yes, it was Ulrich Stern, my lab partner. It made me super happy to be able to have my first friend relationship with him. Despite that I'd also love to make more friends, for example, there's Jeremie from my dream, and the kid who helped me by telling me when the library closes. They are both ulrich's friends and it made me even more happier to have Ulrich as a friend.

But then there's that dumb Sissi. She tried to prohibit me from being friends with Ulrich, and that really angered me. She friends with everyone, why is she trying to stop me from making friends?! It's like she has it out for me, and I have no idea why. Hmph! I almost said out loud.

"Ehh, a friend? Is he the one you were with all day the other day?" Auntie asked as she wrapped my lunch.

"Yeah! We had a project together!"

"That's great sweetie, " She handed me my lunch. "If that's the case, here," She handed me some money. "Why not go and hang out with him? There could be some arcades, and there is enough for a movie if you decide for one."

I humbly accepted the money and clutching it tightly. "Thank you so much Auntie! You're the best!"

I start off towards the door.

"Don't forget to text me when you're coming home!"

"Hai, hai!" I said in japanese and off I went.

/

During class I was a little too shy to mention anything to Ulrich, but I dropped a few hints here and there.

"Oh, by the way, I have a test I have to retake." Ulrich mentioned. "Do you have history?"

"ah yeah, we're learning about neandrathals.."I reply.

"Yeah," He says, shyly. "Can I borrow your notes? I noticed you're really organized."

I dissapointedly sighed, but I was being more than obvious. I handed him the notes and I sighed once again. He must have picked up on my dismay.

"What's wrong?"

"O-oh no nothing!" I said immediately turning myself away. The last thing I wanted was to hinder Ulrich, or be found as annoying to him.

"Alright, class! Don't forget your homework out the door!" The teacher said as the bell rang.

I watched Ulrich get up and walk out along with his friend. It made me feel a little distant. Just the other day I was having the best day of my life, and now I feel a little spoiled to feel like it needed to be everyday. When was the next time we spend time together? When will he tell me about his life, he seemed very interested in mine.

"Saitou!"

I heard Sissi stop me at my footsteps and I immediately made a scowl in defense for her next attack.

"Where's Ulrich?"

"H-he has a test." I said, completely oblivious that his test was after school and this was only break.

"Don't think you won just because of the other day! As you know, I'm the prettiest girl in this school, and there's no way I'm gonna lose to some transfer student!" She quickly grabbed the book I had in my hand. "On top of that you're so nerdy! Such a shame."

"Give it back!" I said, immediately jumping up to grab it.

She was much taller than me, and her arms were longer. "You're so tiny! You belong with the babies of this school."

I bite my lip angrily insulted. How dare she! "I-I'm not tiny you're just huge!"

"You know Ulrich loves older women!"

"That's enough Sissi." Jeremie, the only friend of Ulrich's whose name I actually remembered said.

"Hmph!" She tossed it, and the pink-haired girl standing near him barely caught it. "Whatever!"

"T-thank you!" I said to my savior.

"No need, you're Saia right?" Jeremie said.

"Y-yeah!" I said, amazed. "But how did you know my name?"

"Oh, that's because Ulrich told me about you.."Jeremie replied.

"Nice save," Giggled the pink girl. "My name is Aelita."

I turned to her to get a closer look and I felt my world almost give out for a moment. I felt so surprised I became dizzy. There's no way but, I feel like I've seen her before. I feel like I've known her for a long time. As if I didn't just meet her, but only seeing her once again.

"Anyways, see ya around." Jeremie said, as Aelita handed me back my book.

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

Yesterday was a bust, I thought, mentally sobbing. It was just another regular day at school. Nothing really going in my favor, and besides being frightened, I was kind of wishing for something scary to happen again. That way, I can wake up, and realize it was all a dream, and this time I'll be more straightforward to Ulrich!

_"Ulrich, let's hang out! I know an arcade around town!"_ I imagined myself saying extremely confident, and out of character.

_"Really? You're the best Saia! Let's go and pet puppies afterwards, we can even eat the chocolate ice cream you love!"_ Ulrich was very out of character as well.

_"Oh! Ulrich, but how did you know I love ice cream?"_ I said dramatically.

_"Isn't it obvious?"_ I imagined him dramatically twirl._ "Because today is the day we take it to the next level."_

I felt my cheeks warm up as I imagined this.

_"Ulrich, do you mean-"_

_"Yes Saia! Today we become BEST FRIENDS!"_

"Kyaa~!" I squealed out happily, before I plunged backwards, and I felt my chair start falling towards the ground. I let out a second squeal, before surviving my impending doom.

"Woah, you okay there?" Ulrich's blonde friend had caught my chair just in time.

"Y-yeah!" I said, blushing furiously. That was embarrassing.

He laughed. "Daydreaming sure is fun! Do you remember me? I'm Ulrich's best friend."

"Hah?!" I said enthusiastically shocked. "I didn't know you're such a man of high status, I am forever in your graditude." I say bowing.

"haha what?" He chuckled.

"You know," I say, now having stood up to face him. "I have recently become his friend!"

"Really," He said. "That guy sure is lucky to have you as a friend."

"Really?" I say unnecessarily honored.

"Oh yeah, my name is Odd by the way," He grabbed my hand to shake it. "Odd Della Robbia."

"S-Saia Saitou!" I reply, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

"So what you doing in the library? It's a pretty boring place." He joked, glancing around and noticing no one but him and I were around. Which would explain why we made so much noise and were not apprehended.

"I was doing some research, on dreams. " I reply, now a bit more used to him.

"Dreams, huh?" He said, glancing at the various books I had. "You're a pretty interesting girl, you know? All the other girls I met, aren't very intuitive."

"Is that bad?" I ask worried.

"N-no," He said taken aback by my response. "Different girls are nice for a change. The only other unique girls I know, are ironically my own friends."

"Y-you know," I reply, scrambling for words. "I-i can-"

Ulrich walked into the room interrupting me. "Odd, I was looking for you."

"It's about Kiwi isn't it?"

"If you don't clean up the dookie he left near my bed, I'm gonna dump him in the sewer."

"Now, now, let's not get too carried away." Odd said, heading for the door. "See ya later Saia!"

"Y-yeah!" I reply happily.

"What are you doing here right when the libraries about to close?" He asks.

"Well, I was here for a while.." I reply, glancing at all the books sprawled open on the table.

"By the way, thanks for the notes, "he said. "They helped a lot."

I nodded vigorously. "Y-you can borrow them when ever you need."

"Nah, I wouldn't want to mooch off of you." He chuckled. "You need help putting them away?"

"No, I can do it.." I said relaying independence.

"If ya say so," He turns around. "See you tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Saturday.." I whispered disappointingly.

"I left you're notes on the table," He said, as he walked away.

I sigh disappointed once again, and I started to put the books away. As I started to pack up as well, I glance at the notes, and smile at it. I am glad I was able to do something useful for him, and that's when I notice a sticky note that wasn't there before.

Thanks for the notes. My friends and I are heading over to the pool Saturday, if you want to join. - U

My face flushes red as my eyes widen, surprised at what I was seeing. I was wrong! Things were surprisingly in my favor! Because I was useful to him I managed to receive another invitation to spend time with him! He invited me as his friend~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I twirled happily and giggled tremendously. I skipped happily towards the door, as I imagined the same scene once again, except him and I are mermaids.

I headed gleefully back home, completely not careful for what I wished for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :3 Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to make this a filler due to my recent lack of uploads. Just making a quick easy chapter about what goes through her head recently. Plot will be next chapter I promise! Ironically this Saturday 7-7**


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Water Pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR ANYTHING ELSE AFFILIATED. THIS IS COMPLETE FANFICTION AND NONCANNON, ANYTHING ELSE IS NOTHING BUT PURE COINCIDENCE. COME ON, THIS WAS DEVELOPED FROM AN 11 YEAR OLD'S MIND.**

* * *

"Hey, do you have sun tan lotion?" Odd asked as he was packing a bag with necessities for the pool. He wasnt wearing his usual get up and nothing but a simple white t-shirt and a pair of pink capri shorts.

"I'm already tan." I replied, skimming through a manga I had already read but was just reminded of a scene from it. I wasn't even dressed yet.

"Oi, that's why I need to keep up. Girls like the long tan and handsome type you know."

I chuckled. "Well if you grow a few inches you might pull it off."

"Get dressed you dumbass!" He shouted, attempting to whip me with his towel, but I retreated by rolling on the bed.

"Why should I-" My phone rang, signaling it was Yumi's ringtone and I diligently answered.

"Sup'."

"Ah! Ulrich, I just asked my parents, they were a little worried about the pool, but I managed to sneak away by saying I was going to hang with Aelita."

"Nice." I cheered. "By the way, you mind if someone else tags along?"

"Someone else? You have other friends?" She joked.

"Surprised?" I joked back. "Do you think you can pick her up? She doesn't live in the dorms."

"You haven't introduced me and you're already asking favors? Fine." She said and hung up immediately.

"Don't tell me you invited Sissi," Odd thought. "No wait, she lives on campus."

"No way idiot, I invited Saia."

"Really?!" He chanted, jumping onto my bed. "Awesome!"

"Hey, why are you so excited it's not like you're all that friendly with her." I said acting like an annoyed father.

"Chill dude, it's awesome to have a cutie joining us, aside from the ones we'll see there."

I sighed. "Anyways, I'll get dressed.

* * *

Odd and I waited for Jeremie outside his dorm. I decided to wear a simple dark blue t-shirt over my shorts that I could easily use as a swimsuit.

"Ey, Jeremie, what's the hold up?" I say through the door.

"Just making a few calculation for the Big Shutdown. Gotta make sure we get rid of Xana for good."

Odd decided to just walk in on his own. "Dude, it's spring, on a weekend take a break for once."

"Odd, that event involving Saia is something we can't take without consideration. Xana hadn't done anything in months, and with that incident, we have have no choice but to just get rid of him once and for all."

That's right. The day we won against Xana and decided to pull a plug on him, we were about to shut him down. However, Aelita recieved a message through morse code from Franz, that he'd make sure Xana be tamed. Give him a second chance, more frankly. It seemed insane, but Aelita was intent on it and after taking a vote we decided to go with it. This way, Xana could still return to his original purpose as a program.

"It's so wierd that after 4 months Xana betrayed our deal. He's got a lot of nerve." Odd said, stretching on Jeremie's bed. "And a complete stranger just gets caught in the crossfire."

"She's not a complete stranger," I retorted.

"I understand you befriended her Ulrich, but it's very dangerous for her to continue to be near us. We can't let Xana attempt to target her."

"Woo, guess that'll be hard because Ulrich invited her to the pool." Odd whistled.

"What?" Jeremie stopped to look at me. "Are you crazy?"

"It's fine!" I said annoyed. "Xana only attacked her once, maybe it was a mistake."

"Xana doesn't attack randomly anymore Ulrich." Jeremie replied. "He attacked her for a reason."

"There's no way I'm gonna let anything happen to her anyway," I said stomping away. "And if I want to hang out with her, I'm not gonna let Xana get in the way of my life."

How annoying. I wasn't acting rationally anymore. But I seemed to have started to care more for Saia than I thought. She was sweet, and kindhearted, and she seemed to get rid of my headaches most of the times. I laughed a bit. Who'd know that your cheeks flushing was the best medicine out there? God, I sound like a perverted idiot.

"Ulrich wait!" Jeremie was rushing towards me, barely putting on his sandals, and wearing the same thing we were, but the color of his t-shirt was light blue. "Guess what? Xana has been inactive for 4 months."

"Yeah, and?" I reply.

"That incident that happened, it wasn't Xana's doing." He said, Odd handing him a waterbottle. "I scanned the malware that would show up when Xana is active, but the codes are different! They're identical, almost like a replica of Xana but it isnt Xana!"

"Are you insane?" Odd added in. "I'm telling you the lack of sunlight has gotten into your head."

"I gotta tell Aelita!" Jeremie said starting off before us. "Hurry up and get to the pool."

"Yeah, yeah, Einstein." I said, following him.

* * *

"Xana is really innocent?" Aelita asked, as we waited outside the pool entrance.

"I can't quite say for sure," He said, holding his chin with his finger. "But Xana's usual codes came out wierd. There were extra numbers, and even a a pair of letters."

"What kind?" Aelita asked."

"N-A-R-A." He replied.

"NARA?" I asked. "What is that?"

"I don't know, Xana isn't affiliate with any other mods with those letters. It comes off as wierd."

"Maybe Xana created a decoy to flip us off." Odd added in.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely something we've never witness before." Aelita added in.

"Hey, guys!" Yumi shouted from a distance, she was walking alongside Saia as well. Yumi was wearing a purple crop top, and gymshorts. And Saia was wearing overalls that were cut short on her upper thighs, but she wasn't wearing what she usually wore under it, probably a camisole.

"Check it out~" Odd cheered, obviously checking out Saia, and I found myself immediately slamming my fist on his head.

"Sorry we're late, we stopped at the convenienve store for these." Yumi handed me a bag full of iced treats."

"Wow!" Aelita said gawking at what was inside. She had recovered almost all of her memories, but she still seemed to almost treasure the little things as if she were still new to it. Now that I look at it, Saia and Aelita are alot alike.

"G-good morning Ulrich!" Saia said approaching me. She was always shy whenever we'd meet, but she seemed to get used to me quick after a while.

"Hey kiddo," I said, scrumbling her hair.

Saia looked up at me with stars in her eyes as if she wanted me to do it again. "You're just like a puppy," I giggled. She loved puppies herself and it amused me how she took it as a compliment.

"U-um this is for you." She handed me a box wrapped with a handkerchief.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A bento." Yumi replied looking away. "In japan girls make lunch for the guys they like.."

"You like Ulrich Saia?" Aelita asked teasingly.

"Yes! Alot! He's my favorite person the whole world." She replied happily.

"Hey hey, calm down. They're getting the wrong idea." I told her with my cheeks completely red.

"Anyway, the door is open why don't we just go in already," Yumi said, changing the subject, and opening it with her foot.

"Yumi seems so rough today," Aelita told Jeremie.

"That might be Ulrich's fault." Jeremie joked.

"Hey, I'm right here," I told him, walking after them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Nerd Syndicate," Sissi chanted. She was wearing a really flashy pink swimsuit.

"Wow Sissi did you learn a new word today?" Odd joked, he probably doesn't even know what it means himself.

"Watch it you puny idiot," Sissi retorted. She looked at Saia next to me. "Well that's no suprise, Ulrich even brought along his new baby!"

"I-i'm not a baby!" She shouted back embarrassed.

"Go away Sissi," Yumi added in. "Picking a fight with every girl you see with Ulrich is a new low for you, considering you were even jealous of Milly a while back."

"Hmph!" She scoffed, turning away. "There's no way you're not jealous too!"

"She looks hot in that swimsuit," Odd mentioned. "If only she wasn't such a leech."

"The male gender is doomed," I joked.

"I'm gonna go change, " Yumi said gesturing for Aelita to follow.

"Yeah," Aelita replied and then looking back at Saia. "Wana come? Unless you're swimming in that."

"Of course!" Saia immediately replied, she looked at me as if she was asking for permission for a second, and I nodded immediately.

"I swear Ulrich, one of these days I'm gonna get rid of you for the sake of all of us men," Odd joked as he removed his t-shirt.

"I'm waiting for ya," I reply.

* * *

A couple minutes later Yumi walks out first. I found myself gawking at her, she was wearing a simple dark blue one piece and I blushed at the fact that I was wearing the same color shirt.

"W-what are you looking at." Yumi asked embarrassed.

"N-nothing I was just watching the horizon." I replied immediately.

Aelita walked out alongside Saia, and they were chatting happily. Aelita was wearing one piece was well, but it had a ruffled skirt at the end, completely peach colored.

I glanced over at Odd who was surprisingly not side-commenting anything slick about Saia's appearance. He was actually intently staring at her. Her bikini was a ruffled pink braw and the same colored underwear.

I found myself standing up and standing in front of her, and removing my t-shirt. "Put it on."

"W-why?" Saia replied embarrassed.

"Guys are going to be looking at you okay, put it on already."

Saia happily reached for it, before Odd stopped her hand.

"Here," He handed her a rubber ducky floatie. "My gift to you."

She completely forgot about my offer and humbly accepted the floatie. "T-thank you so much!" She smiled happily as she put it on, and happily walked to Aelita.

"Oi," I whispered to him. "What the hell was that?"

"I understand you worry about her, but to others it looks different. " He glanced at Yumi who had changed her location next to Jeremie who was probably filling her in on the Xana phenomenon. "Let me take care of her from now on."

"Yeah, and why should I trust you." I said peering at him. "You didn't make a difference."

"It's fine! I won't hit on her anymore, besides. Saia will be fine. " We both looked towards her and Aelita's direction. Aelita sitting with her feet in the water, and Saia paddling with the floatie. Then I just realized what he meant when I imagined Saia wearing my shirt. Yeah I was covering her skin but it also made it seem like I was claiming her as my property. And this idiot managed to kiddify her.

"Listen if you do anything wierd I'm going after you." I say, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Alright alright, sheesh you sound like her middle aged father." He joked heading towards Saia.

"Hey Saia, aren't you going to remove your necklace?" Odd asked after a while. "I'm not saying you cant wear it, but you wouldnt want to get it rusty now."

"You're right, " She said indecisively.

"I'll hold it for you." I tell her. " I bought a locker it'll be safe in there."

"T-thank you Ulrich!" She replied happily, and handed it to me. It was a diamond shaped like a heart, it was oddly darker than it used to be.

"It's a locket." Odd said, as he watched me put it in my locker. "It's supposed to be light blue, but what ever is in there is making it darker, probably a picture. Don't tell me you gave it to her!"

"No you idiot! She always had it, it must be from someone important." I retort as I'm locking my locker.

"hmm," Odd says pondering, as we walk out the locker room, only to find Sissi standing next to the door. "Eavesdropping you pervert?"

"No way!" Sissi replied embarrassed and she quickly scurried away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
